


please just understand

by ayyamrie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyamrie/pseuds/ayyamrie
Summary: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, can i get a boneless marvel fic and a 2 liter self inserti made this in 7th grade and im adding onto it sophmore year of highschool dont take this seriously i mostly made it for my friendtheres a lot of miscommunication fyi





	1. this was made in 7th grade dont judge me

**Author's Note:**

> this part was made in 7th grade  
> the grammar is awful  
> enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the no homo ending btw  
> and this whole thing is one big wip

Angelica and Marie were sitting down during their break. They each had a cup of coffee (or tea for Angelica) in their hands and were quietly complaining about how much work they had to do and how much they wanted to sleep instead. Suddenly there was a voice behind them. “Havard, Collazo come I want you to meet our new members.” “I didn’t know we had rookies,” Marie said, smirking. They followed Steve around the corner through a set of heavy metal doors. Angelica stopped before walking in, her eyes and hair turning silver.. “Twins,” she said, "special twins. One boy, one girl. They posses great power, especially together. Do not underestimate them.” She blinked and her eyes turned back to the normal blue. Her hair slowly shifted color until reached her usual blonde. “It still freaks me out whenever you do that,” Marie said shivering. “You would not believe how many times I’ve heard that,” Angelica remarked simply. “Alright enough chit chat,” Steve said. “Ooh Stevie taking charge,” Marie remarked. Angelica fought a smile. Steve glared at her, “You are to train the twins. I’ll take care of the other one.” “Other one?” the duo said at the same time. “His name is Vision. Tony and I will explain later.” “How come i couldn’t sense him?” Angelica asked. “That’s because he’s not human, well not fully at least, like I said, explain later.” He put his hand on the door. ”Oh and, Marie, please try and be good. We are trying to look professional,” he said pushing through. “This is Marie you’re talking to,” Angelica pointed out, “she’s never good.” “Hey, offended, it’s true though,” Marie replied shrugging her shoulders. 

The second Steve opened the door, all that could be heard was the commotion coming from the inside. A girl was surrounded by tables and chairs immersed in a red glow. There was a man floating by the window, looking over the city, Marie decided that was Vision by his red skin. Where was the boy twin? Suddenly there was a gust of wind to the left of her. She followed the direction of the wind and found a white and blue blur knocking down the furniture. “There he is,” she muttered to herself. Steve whistled loudly and everyone turned and stopped. “Okay guys now it’s only been a short while since you arrived but I want you to meet your new mentors.” Steve pointed to the shorter agent,”This is Angelica Havard. She can detect any life forms within a fifty mile radius, we are working to improve the distance. She can also control things and others with her mind, much like you Wanda.” The girl stepped forward. Her and Angelica shook hands. Steve now pointed to Marie. “This is Marie Collazo. She can control fire and has superhuman speed. Pietro, you should work well with her.” Pietro stepped forward and shook her hand. “Agents, this is Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. You will get a taste for their powers and help them learn to control and shape their skills,” Steve said. “Good job Stevie that was very professional,” Marie said. Angelica sighed. “So when do we get started?” she asked. “The official training starts in two weeks. Until then, I would to get to know each other.” 

“Do you want to move into another room or wo-” Marie started. She was cut off by Pietro, “I will not leave my sister.” She took his hand an looked at him with a gentle smile. “Is there a room very close to hear?” he asked. “There’s one right next to this one, we can go in there if you like.” Pietro looked at his sister and she nodded. “Very well,” he got up and waited for Marie to lead the way. Angelica relaxed on a chair, Wanda joined her on the opposite side. “Is he your younger or older brother?” she asked. Wanda smiled, “Older. By twelve minutes.” Her accent was thick and Angelica couldn’t quite place where it was from. “Ah living with older brothers...I know what that feels like,” she said eventually and cracked a smile. Wanda smiled back, “They always act like they’re the boss. Oh, how they’re wrong.” Angelica started laughing. This continued for the next thirty minutes.

“So, you and your sister are twins, right? Who’s older?” Marie asked. “Me,” Pietro said smiling proudly. He was splayed out on a couch. “Lucky you. Angelica is the older one out of the two of us.” “Are you two sisters? You do not look alike.” “No, not sisters. Not related at all actually. We became good friends back in middle school. Then my family and I were in an accident, I was the only one who survived. She’s been my family ever since.” Pietro looked at her, “I understand. Wanda and I lost our mother and father when we were children. We’ve only had each other.” The talking continued for sometime until Angelica and Wanda exited from the room. “Where are you two going?” Marie asked. “We’re going to get some lunch, we’re starving,” Angelica replied. “Come. Join us,” Wanda said linking her arm with Angelica’s. Pietro wasted no time to stand at his sister’s side. He turned around and looked at Marie his free arm held out towards her. “Are you coming?”


	2. hoooooooooooo boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay we see them doing things now   
> ~budidng romane~  
> angelica, marie no angelica, marie yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was also made in 7th grade, hoo boy

During the next week, they talked about more personal things. Pietro confessed about his nightmares of the night they lost their parents. Wanda told them all the things her abilities allowed her to do, which included literally making a person’s mind break. Both twins explained their superior connection between the two of them. All of the Avengers adjusted to the new visitors however none of them saw Vision much. Marie was in the kitchen with Bucky, Pietro, Wanda, and Angelica. She was softly singing the tune to ‘Carry on My Wayward Son’ by Kansas that was coming from her phone. Pietro appeared beside her. “What is it that you are listening to?” He whispered softly. “It’s one of my favorite songs. She took her popped out earbud and placed it softly into his ear to listen. He listened for awhile then smiled, “I like it, but I like when you sing it better.” He smiled at her and something fluttered in her stomach. “Thank you,” she said. 

What the hell was that? I don’t know, brain you tell me. Oh god what if Wanda knows since she can read your mind and all. Crap. I know. 

Bucky saw Marie smiling at Pietro and grimaced. How could she warm up to them so quickly? Pietro caught his gaze. “Did I do something wrong?” Angelica shook her head and sat her hand on Bucky’s shoulder. ”Don’t worry Bucky just isn’t used to the extra company,” she said. Wanda started a conversation with Angelica as Clint walked in. “What’s up kiddos,” he said ruffling Marie and Angelica’s hair as he walked by. “Hey Maximoff you okay?” Marie asked. Pietro was staring blankly at the ground. “Hmm?” he asked looking up. “Are you alright?” He nodded. “Yes, it’s just, We don’t belong here. Wanda and I,” he looked down again, silver locks fell in front of his eyes, “We’re not wanted.” “What are you talking about? Of course you are!” she said.”It would best if we were to leave,” he replied. “Pietro don’t worry about Bucky. He’s just adjusting, and I’m certain Angelica and I do not want you two leaving. We’ve grown attached to you two.” He smiled, “We’ve grown attached to you too.” Color rose to her cheeks. “What are you two talking about?” Clint asked. “Pietro was just promising me that he would give me a piggy back ride so I can see how fast he really goes,” Marie said giggling. Pietro stuck his tounge out in return. “Not a chance,” Clint said, “at least not until you two start training a bit.” “But dad!” Marie said in a mocking tone. “That goes for you too, Angelica.” “Oh dad come on!” Angelica said copying Marie.” Pietro turned, looking confused. “Clint is your father?” Angelica laughed, “I wish.” 

“Hey, you four, get to training,” Steve said entering the kitchen. “Whatever you say, Stevie,” Marie said setting down her drink. “I said go, Mimi,” Steve replied. Marie looked up glaring at him. Bucky and Clint started laughing, “Your nickname is Mimi?” “Who told you?” Angelica tried leaving as quickly as possible. Pietro ran and got her. “I felt bad,” Angelica said struggling against Pietro’s grip. “You can let her go, Pietro,” Marie said, “I can take care of Jeli myself.” Pietro, Bucky, and Clint started laughing harder. “Bring it on.” Clint stopped laughing, “Uh guys do you want to take it outside because last t-” Marie’s hands erupted in fire. Angelica’s hair and eyes turned silver. “Oh no not this again.” “What’s happening with them? Why aren’t they listening?” Wanda asked. “That’s one of the problems we’re working on. They go into ‘battle mode’ and wont come out until one of them calms down,” Clint said. “Tony! Nat!” Steve yelled. They came rushing in. “What? Oh nonononono, let’s get them outside quick. Pietro can you help?” Tony said. Natasha grabbed Angelica and Steve helped her pull her to the roof. “How can I help?” Pietro asked. “Can you take Marie up asap? Careful she’s hot. Not like that,” Clint said. Pietro hesitantly grabbed Marie’s arm. Her fire died down so he scooped her up and brought her to the roof. Angelica came running at her the second he put her down. Marie’s hands blazed with fire again. Some pots started rising colored with Angelica’s silver glow. She threw it at Marie but with her speed she dodged it. “You’re lucky your fast,” Angelica said. “My fast what,” Marie said. Marie threw a blast of fire, “You said you wouldn’t tell anyone.” The heat brought the rest of the Avengers stumbling backward. Angelica’s face turned pink from the heat but she didn't even flinch. “They’re going to hurt each other,” Wanda said with a worried expression on her face. “We have to stop this,” Pietro replied grabbing his sister's hand. Wanda tried getting a hold of the two girls.

“I’m going to kill her,” Angelica said in her mind.  
Wanda wouldn’t like that  
“Who cares! She needs to die!”  
Wanda wouldn’t like that  
“What the hell is going on? Im pissed at her why am I thinking about what Wanda likes?”  
Wanda would want you to stop  
“Maybe I should. She is some of my only family.”  
Wanda would like that

Angelica started turning back to normal. Her eyes turned back to their normal light blue eyes. Her hair still had a silver tint to it, but she regained her sense of reason. Angelica watched as wanda and Pietro ran to Marie. She was still surrounded by fire so they could only come so close. “Marie please,” Pietro said quietly. Wanda concentrated on getting into her head. Eventually the fire died down and smoke curled off of her body. She slumped down in exhaustion . Pietro picked her up but Steve came and being a “protective older brother” took her from his hands. Then, Angelica passed out.


	3. all dolled up n shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stevie is mad and we dont care  
> then we be cute  
> lit

Steve wasted no time ordering them around once Marie and Angelica were up. "We need to talk about what happened," He said. "What do you mean? We just had another fight is all," Marie replied trying to end the conversation as quickly as possible. "Sure you had another fight but usually they last hours," Bruce said. Tony briefed him over as soon as he arrived. "..and it was over in maybe half an hour at most. What brought you out of 'battle mode'?" Angelica spoke up, "Every time I said I was going to kill her I heard 'Wanda wouldn't like that' and eventually I just became exhausted and returned to normal." "The same thing happened here," Marie said, "although I've never passed out after using fire before. Speed is a different story." The twins walked in. "You're finally awake," Pietro said smiling. He saw the look on Steve and Bruce's face and his smile fell, "What's wrong?" Steve turned to Wanda, "Did you use your powers to stop the fight?" Wanda nodded slowly. "That was very dangerous," Bruce said, "Good job." He high fived her. "Good job? She could have hurt them!?" "Oh Stevie stop being so protective," Marie said patting him on the back, "I'm gonna go get some food, c'mon guys." The twins and Angelica followed her outside.

Steve sighed, "I'm getting tired of those two fighting all the time." "Not so easy being in charge of them, huh?" Bruce replied. "They like Clint more than they like me," he said. "Nah, they love you. You just need to loosen up every once in a while. Tony has that party coming up right? Later today?" "Yeah?" "You usually keep a close eye on them and barely have fun yourself. Try letting them go on their own for a little while," Bruce said shrugging. 

The twins, Angelica, and Marie were standing in the training area talking. "So are you guys going to Tony's party? It's gonna be awesome he's going all out to celebrate you guys becoming Avengers," Marie asked. "I don't want to go. You know how I am with dancing and such," Angelica said. "You have to go. I think Steve is making us anyway. You know how he tells us to 'have fun' but then watches us the whole night" "Damn him." "I'll help you pick out something," Marie said. "Me too!" Wanda added. Pietro sighed, "Sister, would you help me too?" "Of course." "So we're all going?" Everyone nodded. "Cool let's get training."

Angelica, Wanda, and Marie made their way to Natasha's room. Nat was waiting for them outside. "What's up guys?" "Could you help us find dresses for Tony's party?" Marie asked. "Of course! Who's first?" "Wanda, she wants to impress Vision," Angelica said laughing. Wanda swatted her in the stomach. They entered the room. "Hey I think I have a great dress for you somewhere..." Nat said making her way to her closest. Angelica helped her go through it. She pulled out a pink one, "Really?" "Oh hush it was spring and I was going around normal people." She pulled out a red open back dress. Wanda took it from her hands, "It's beautiful." "If you like it you can keep it. I haven't worn it in forever." Wanda went to the bathroom to change. When she came out she looked absolutely stunning. "Holy crap!" Angelica said, straightly. "You look amazing!" Natasha and Marie said. She smiled, "Thank you. Really." "I call doing her makeup!" Marie yelled. "I guess you're next," Natasha said grabbing Angelica's hand. "Let's see..." Natasha said looking her up and down. "Aha! A dark blue dress should fit you nicely. I think I have one right over here." 

“I’m just going to put a little bit of red eyeshadow and some red lipstick along with eyeliner and mascara, are you okay with that?” “Sounds great!” “Okay, close your eyes.” Marie got to work putting on eyeliner on her top lid. “Marie?” “Hmm?” “Do you like Pietro?” Marie stopped and Wanda opened her eyes. “What do you mean?” “I can tell. Remember I can read you. Feel what you feel?” “Yeah but I-” “It’s okay. He likes you too,” she said smiling. “He does?” “He does.” Marie's cheeks turned red. “So, let’s finish up your makeup and check on Angelica shall we?” “Of course.”

“Hey ladies check out Wanda,” Marie said showing her off. “Beautiful!” Nat said. “Thank you. You two look wonderful as well,” Wanda replied. Nat was wearing an emerald green flare dress with lace sleeves while Angelica had on a dark blue evening gown which, judging by the strips of cloth of the ground, was cut to be about knee length. Nat already put on her makeup, Angelica never wore any. “Marie here is your dress," Nat said. It was a burgundy skater dress. "Thanks let me go put this and my makeup on." "Let me help," Nat replied. "Angelica? Wanda? Want to witness me turn from meh to WEH" "What?" Wanda asked. "I have no clue what that was please don't ask."


	4. ITS LIT LIT LIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT  
> YEAH BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

“So, Nat are you going to dance with Bucky tonight?” Marie asked as they were walking down. They could already hear the commotion of hundreds of people. “Depends, are you going to dance with Pietro?” “Wanda!” “Sorry.” “What about you Angelica? You have your eyes set on anyone?” “Nah but I’ll find someone while you guys are smooching your boyfriends.” “Of course you will. Where shall we head first?” Nat asked. “I know Bucky is probably going to be by the bar,” Marie said. “The bar it is,” Wanda said. Clint, Bucky, and Steve were by the bar having a conversation each had a beer in their hand. “Hey, Nat looking good,” Bucky said. “Not so bad looking yourself, Barnes. You clean up nicely,” Nat replied. “Hey, kiddos, you look nice,” Clint said. “Thanks!” “Hey, Wanda, Vision’s over there if you want to go talk to him,” Angelica said pointing towards the buffet. “Are you sure I should go?” “Go ahead! You’ll be fine!” Marie replied giving her a quick hug. She gave us a smiled and waved goodbye. Steve turned to the two girls, “Okay I’m going to leave you on your own today. Nothing too dangerous. Please, no drinking just because it's a party doesn't change the law. Oh, and don’t make a scene.” “Okay grandpappy, go have fun!” Angelica said shooing him off.”You too Clint,” Marie added in. He left giving them a wave. “Are you prepared to dance with silver boy?” Angelica asked. “Not even close,” Marie said laughing. A cute boy with a suit almost matching Angelica’s came up to the bar and grabbed a drink. He had beautiful blue eyes and brown hair. “Dibs!” Angelica whispered. He turned to her, “Would you like to dance with me?” “Me?” she asked shocked. “No I was talking to the drink in my hand, yes you!” “Sarcastic, I like that, but you’re going to need a little bit more than that to win me over,”she said. He bowed to her and held her hand, “Would you give me the pleasure of dancing with you?” He stood up again, “There, better?” She shrugged, “Yeah, why not.” Marie gave her two thumbs up and got herself a soda.

“So tell me, what’s your name mystery man?” “Lucas Lesley. Don’t laugh I know it’s an odd name.” Angelica smiled. “I said don’t laugh!” He said as he was laughing himself. “I’m not! It has a nice ring to it.” “Oh and don’t think I didn’t hear the ‘dibs’, cute by the way.” “How did you hear that?” “Just because you’re an Avenger doesn’t mean you’re the only superhero around.” “Interesting. So, what other powers do you have?” “I guess you’ll just have to find out,” He said twirling her around. “I like you. You should come by more often.” “I’m planning on it,” he said smiling. “You do know my name right?” “Of course. You are Angelica Havard of the Avengers,” he said. “Do you have a team?” “Not really, no. I work alone.” “What do you do?” “Perhaps one day I’ll show you.” “You can’t keep avoiding telling me about yourself like that,” she said. “I can. And I will. You are not my mother.” “Maybe I am,” Angelica said laughing. “Mom?” he replied laughing as well. “Why is Stark playing so many slow songs?” he wondered aloud. “Pepper is back. I’m sure he wants to dance with her,”Angelica said. “That just gives you and me more time to get to know each other then,” Lucas said wiggling his eyebrows. 

Marie was watching Angelica dance when Pietro appeared beside her. “Hey,” Marie said to Pietro smiling. “I saw you looking at Angelica and the other man. Would you like to dance?” He asked holding out his hand. “I would love to,” she replied taking his hand. They moved slowly across the dance floor but picked up speed the more they danced. “You look wonderful today.” “Thank you. You look great yourself. I’m loving the outfit.” He was wearing a black dress up shirt and black pants and shoes to match. His tie was a dark gray. “Thank you. Your dress looks beautiful but you look prettier.” “I’m sure you say that to all the girls,” Marie replied sarcastically. Time seemed to slow around the two heroes. “No, only the pretty ones, but I’ve only been able to find one,” he said smirking and dipping her down. 

Wanda sighed. She wasn’t having much luck with Vision. Perhaps it was the lack of social interaction with other men besides her brother. Or maybe it was that he was flat out disinterested. The small talk was nice but when it ceased the silence was awkward. She wished one of the girls were with her right now. "Wanda," Vision said bringing her out of her thoughts,"would you like to dance?" Wanda was shocked and started to panic slightly. She breathed, it was okay. Angelica taught her how to slow dance. They heterosexually practiced for at least two hours straight emphasis on straight she was going to be fine. 

When the song ended Lucas brought Angelica back to the bar. "I'm afraid I have to leave now," he said sadly. "What do you have a bedtime or something, it's only ten o'clock!" "I know I apologise. I will visit soon I promise." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and started leaving. He seemed to disappear as he made his way through the crowd. Marie joined her with Pietro a couple minutes after. Although it was in the middle of the song, the two super humans were out of breath, and decided they needed a break. They talk about their training for awhile, how proud they are of each other and how far they'd come. Soon the conversation moved on to dancing. They watched as Wanda and Vision moved across the dance floor. They were probably the most graceful out of everyone there. Watching them annoyed Pietro. He didn't know if Vision was right for his sister and he didn't want her to get hurt. She was already hurt enough from past events. They both were. However, watching her face as she glided across the dance floor made him realise that he couldn't protect her forever. Of course that wouldn't stop him from trying, but at the moment, he was content in the company of just Angelica and Marie, and that was good.


	5. CUTE SHIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOO WHOO

It was a couple weeks after Tony's party. Angelica met up with Lucas a couple times at random cafes and shops, he wasn't too bad. Angelica was lounging on her bed, lazily sipping tea and reading her newest book. It was a quiet morning. Marie was out. probably getting lunch with Pietro. Clint was back at home introducing Wanda to the family. Tony was working on some new machines. Everyone else was doing their own thing she supposed. There was absolute silence other than the sound of her turning pages. Then, she heard a tapping noise. At first she dismissed it off as nothing, there were weird noises all the time. Then the tapping continued, she decided to investigate. The source of the noise was coming from the window. She drew back the curtains and found Lucas sitting on the ledge. "Lucas? What the hell are you doing!" She said as she opened the window. "I came to see you," he said climbing in. "Okay but climbing to the 9th story? That's insane," she replied. He shrugged. "How did you even do that anyway?" "Taught myself a couple years ago with some gadgets," he replied taking off his backpack, "it's chilly out there." "Don't you dare try and change the subject. Why couldn't you just go through the front door?" "Well technically I wasn't supposed to be at the party the other night." "You snuck in," Angelica replied sighing. "Kind of... Yes." She laughed, "So are you going to tell me anything else I should know or?" "No that's it for now." It was silent for a couple moments. "Sneak out with me." "What?" "Sneak out with me. You cant just walk out without that sister of yours and her boyfriend or cap having a hissy fit. Sneak out and we'll go have some fun." "First of all, she's not my sister, we don't even look alike. Second, I'm on the ninth story there is no way I could, even if I tried." He slumped back against the wall, "I have an idea. Jump on my back and I'll do all the climbing. Boom perfect." "I repeat: you're insane! That wouldn't work." "Yes it would just don't look if you have a fear of heights okay?” “It wouldn't be a good idea." "You're not going to go down without a fight are you." "No. I wouldn't even go down with one," he said smiling. "Alright fine. Just this once. Don't make this a habit," she said huffing. "Great! Jump on. But wait first," he said taking off his sweatshirt, "put this on . Like I said its cold outside.

He put his backpack back on grabbed what looked like a grappling hook. She got on his back and he stood on the ledge of her window. "Oh Jesus I am seriously regretting this already," she whispered. "Don't it'll be fun," he said just as he jumped off the ledge. Angelica refrained from screaming and instead hugged him closer. He shot the hook and they landed on the next building it was closer to the ground, not by much, but this one had a fire escape down the side at least. He let her down from his back. Angelica staggered for a moment but regained her balance quickly. "You okay?" He asked putting his hand on her back to steady her. "Yep, I'm good. Lead the way." 

Lucas ran down each flight of stairs with Angelica close behind. Soon they were on the sidewalk walking towards Central Park. "Are you sure you're not cold?" Angelica asked. "I'm fine. Trust me I'd rather you be warm," he replied smiling at her again. That smile seriously agitated her. She had no idea why. "Seriously are you positive?" She asked again. "Yes I am positive now stop pestering me about it." "Okay first of all, rude." "That's me. Only to you though. You seem to get on my nerves," he replied laughing. "So... What other abilities do you have besides being a huge pain in the ass, super hearing, and scarily good at climbing." "Well I'm a pretty good smooth talker though you seem to be defective." "You little shit," Angelica replied punching him in the arm. "I guess the bark really is worse than the bite." "Wow, I hate you a lot, do you know that." "Nah you love me." "Keep telling yourself that Lesley." 

“Oh crap is that Marie and Pietro?” Angelica said squinting towards the sub shop a couple feet ahead of them. “Is it? Hmph, didn’t think we would run into them,” Lucas said nonchalantly. “Stupid! If they see us they’ll know we snuck out!” “Don’t worry about it they won’t see us,” he said grabbing her hand. Color rose to her cheeks despite her being very agitated. Was he really trying to pull a move now?! They passed right next to her friends yet they didn’t even give her a second glance. “What? How? What did you do?” Angelica asked. “Why do you always assume it was me?” Lucas asked.”Because you’re always the one doing something stupid.” “I am offended, but yeah, you’re right.” “You used one of your powers didn’t you? You can become invisible?” Lucas thought for a moment, “I wouldn’t call it that. It’s more like camouflage.” “That’s really fu-” “Eh eh. No cursing.” “Don’t be a prude. That’s fucking cool.” Lucas laughed, “You think so? My mom always says it’s creepy.” “Hell yeah that’s cool. You should join the avengers. We could really use someone like you,” she said squeezing his hand slightly. “I think you guys can handle yourselves.” 

“You up for some hot chocolate?” Lucas asked stopping in front of a cafe. “Are you kidding? I’m always down for hot chocolate. Besides, you need to get inside before you freeze to death.” “Let’s go in then. You find a seat and I’ll get the food. Deal?” “Deal.” Angelica found a small table for the two of them. She started thinking about what would happen if Steve found out she snuck out. I mean, he was going to, but depending on how soon could change the outcome entirely. Lucas sat down with their mugs. The top was filled with whip cream, it looked delicious. Lucas took a sip, whip cream on and everything. When he put the cup down he had it all over his mouth. “You are such a child,” Angelica sighed wiping it off with a napkin. “And yet you still hang out with me.” “Yeah, I don’t know why I keep doing that, there must be something wrong with me.” Then Angelica’s phone rang. It was from Marie. “Oh shit,” Aneglica said answering the phone. She looked at Lucas and put her finger to her lips. 

“Where are you?” Marie asked. “I went out,” Angelica said. “Yeah. I got that much. How come you didn’t tell anyone?” “I didn’t feel a need to,” Angelica replied as smoothly as possible. “Steve was worried,” Marie sighed. “Isn’t he always?” “True but now he wants you home. Like, now.” “Oh. Well. No.” “No what? You’re not going home?” Lucas asked. “Is that a boy I hear?” Marie asked. “A boy?!” Steve yelled from the other line. Angelica glared at Lucas. “Sorry,” he whispered. “I’m not going home now I’m eating.” She heard Marie whispering to Steve. “He said fine. Also, why was the window to your room open?” “Oh I forgot to close it after I was done reading,” Angelica replied. “Alright well anyway stay safe. You want me to join you?” “No I’m okay.” “Alright. Bye!” “Bye.” She turned to Lucas and put her phone away. “Good job, idiot you almost got us found out.”

“Oops” he replied, unsympathetically. “Yea oops my ass- well, you know what, now you gotta answer some of my questions.” Angelica turned to him, propping her chin up with her hand. “Alright, shoot.” “If you recall, you did tell me you snuck into Tony’s party, wanna explain how you managed that?” There was a slight pause as Lucas took a sip from his hot cocoa. “Classified,” he deadpanned. “Aw c’mon, really? After all we’ve been through together?” Angelica replied in mock-horror. “It’s been two weeks, Angelica.” “Stiiiiiiillllllll,” she drawled, “even though we hang out all the time, I still know like nothing about you!” He looked into his drink, stirring it thoughtfully. He opened his mouth to speak, hesitated, and then gazed at her solemnly. “I just,” he started, “I don’t want your opinion of me to change, that’s all.” She processed what he had said and gave him a skeptical look. “Why would I think any differently of you?” She probed, but just as soon as she had asked, the door to the cafe slammed open, and in walked a pissed-off Marie. “YOU FUCKER YOU’RE ON A DATE? YOU DIDN’T EVEN TELL ME???” she stomped over to their table. Thankfully the place was mostly empty, but the manager, who had been previously wiping down the counter, had paused, given her S.H.I.E.L.D. jacket a weary look- then shrugged and went right back to cleaning. Marie stood over the pair, hands on her hips. “Well?” she asked. Angelica gestured to her. Marie looked at her, confused. “This,” Angelica replied. “This is why.” Marie glared at her, and Lucas shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “Er, maybe I should see myself out?” He looked between the two of them. “Maybe you should,” Marie sassed, eyebrows raised. Angelica stood abruptly. “Lucas, no, you don’t have to-” “It’s fine, I’ll text you later. Good evening.” As he made his out of the cafe, Marie turned to Angelica, the feeling of betrayal had dissipated and turned to curiosity. “So…...gimme the deets.” Angelica turned to Marie in confusion, “Wait, he said he’d text me…” “Uh, yeah? So?” “...he doesn’t have my number.”


	6. OH SHIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISPPUES AND OVERPROTECTIVENESS AM I TALKING ABOUT SUPERNATURAL OR THIS FANFIC WHO KNOWS

The entrance to the subway was incredibly hot and filled with people. The constant chatter around him and the clamor of the trains didn’t affect Lucas much; he was used to moving around a lot. The train stopped and he heard the familiar ding of the doors opening. Lucas blended into the crowd as he boarded the train. He held onto one of the straps overhead, put in his earbuds, and tuned out the noise around him. As the train began to move, Lucas thought back to his outing with Angelica. ‘She seems like a nice girl,’ he thought to himself. He tried to think of the traits that drew him to her: Attractive, in that girl-next-door kinda way; observant, since she asked a lot of questions; and- thinking back to when she punched him in the arm, pretty damn strong, too. ‘I haven’t ever seen her in battle, I wonder what her powers are like...has she ever even fought before?’ he contemplated to himself. He was brought out of his thoughts when the train came to a sudden stop, throwing him off-balance. He held onto the railing a bit tighter and figured he would just have to think about her later. He stepped out of the train and made his way to his apartment flat. 

Marie and Angelica were walking back to the Avengers Tower. “So...We gonna talk about what happened, or…?” Marie started, arching an eyebrow. “What’s there to talk about?” she avoided the conversation much like one would avoid a train wreck by running directly towards the train in question, and was rewarded for her efforts by an incredulous Marie. “Angelica, stop playin, that was the guy from the dance wasn’t it? Did you guys go on a date and not tell me?” Angelica shook her head, “Yes, it was the guy from the dance, but no it was not a date.” “You guys seemed pretty chummy, that wasn’t your first time out huh?” Angelica gave a resigned sigh, “Fine, you caught me. And before you ask, no, I can’t answer any of your questions. I don’t even know that much about him anyway.” Marie laughed it off, and Angelica was surprised- that’d been a much better reaction than she’d expected. “What do you mean?” Marie asked, laughter in her voice. ”He doesn’t really like talking about himself much,” Angelica explained. Marie’s smile faltered, “Wait, you’re uh...you’re serious?” “Um...yes?” “Angelica. What the FUCK?” Angelica was taken aback, she had also not been expecting that reaction. “Angelica… that’s super dangerous dude. What if he was with HYDRA? Do you even know how dangerous that could have been? Why didn’t you tell anyone? You know how unstable our powers are!” Marie yelled. Angelica froze, there was nothing she could say, but Marie continued. “I understand why you wouldn’t tell Steve, but what about me!?! Why didn’t you tell me!?!” “Maybe I wanted something private from you, did you think about that?!?” “Well, I’m sorry for caring about the only person who’s always been there for me! I just wanted to do the same for you but you know what… fine. If you want privacy, I’ll just stay out of your way.” Angelica’s face fell; she grabbed Marie’s arm and winces at the heat emanating. “Marie, wait-” but Marie had already pulled away from her. Smoke started to curl from her hands, and Angelica knew to back away. Marie glared at her, before turning away to storm off.


End file.
